A great anime - Poochm SMUT
by Kurumaka
Summary: "Holy shit," Mat mumbled. "Told you it was a great anime," Preston chuckled. [TBNRFrags x Noochm] [NSFW]


"Holy shit," Mat mumbled.

"Told you it was a great anime," Preston chuckled, stuffing his face with popcorn. He finally got Mat to watch Attach on Titan with him and he was throughoutly enjoying it.

"I hate you," Mat grumbled, shaking his head as yet another one of his favorite characters died. He should've known it would end up badly.

"Aw, I love you too!" Preston exclaimed, putting the bowl away and snuggling closer to Mat.

"Why do I let you drag me into things like this?" Mat sighed, a hand combing through Preston's fluffy hair.

"Because you love me," Preston murmured, looking up at Mat with a smile.

Mat chuckled, leaning down and placing a kiss onto Preston's lops. "You're lucky you're right," he said as they pulled away.

Preston smiled cheekily, leaning up to connect their lips again.

He moved onto Mat's lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"Well, aren't you sly…" Mat chuckled, running his hands down Preston's sides, making him tremble.

"I can't help your sexiness," Preston mumbled, cheeks red as he pouted. "You just always get me hot just by being with me."

"Well we have to fix that, don't we?" Mat chuckled, palming Preston's visible bulge through his jeans.

Preston moaned, hands clutching Mat's shoulders tightly.

"Don't tease me…" he whined, his eyes clouding over with lust.

"Whatever you say," Mat smirked, hands snaking up Preston's shirt and pulling it over his head, ruffling his hair.

He tossed it away, lips descending onto Preston's neck, teeth nipping at his smooth skin, leaving small, red marks in his wake.

Preston moaned,turning his head away to give Mat more room as he continued downwards, lips finding one of his nipples. His tongue circled it, flicking over it a few times, drawing soft moans from Preston's plump lips.

"Mat…!" Preston whined, tugging at Mat's soft locks to urge him on.

"So impatient," Mat mumbled, but snaked his hands down to Preston's jeans, unbuttoning them and tugging on them.

Preston moved away with a whine, kicking them off himself as Mat started working on his own pair.

Preston, now rid of his jeans and boxers, sat on top of Mat again, cheeks flushing.

Mat grasping his sides to balance him. He leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Not so eager now, huh?" he giggled, watching Preston's cheeks flush deeper, now akin to a tomato.

"S-Shut up…" Preston mumbled, hiding his face in Mat's shoulder.

"Calm down," Mat said, nibbling gently on Preston's earlobe. "Get me the live from the coffee table, okay baby?"

Preston missed, leaning over to the table and grabbing the bottle of cherry scented lube. He handed it to Mat, squirming to get comfortable.

Mat popped open the cap, squeezing the cold liquid onto his fingers. He rubbed them together to warm it before sneaking the hand behind Preston, running it down Preston's crack. The brunet shuddered, biting his lip as Mat's fingers circled his entrance.

One of the slick fingers slipped in with Preston's gasp. He squirmed, small moans leaving his lips as the finger moved around, brushing against his sensitive walls.

"You're always so tight," Mat mumbled, sucking a hickie on Preston's neck.

"D-Don't say stuff like that…!" Preston whined, moaning loudly as Mat pushed in a second finger.

He was panting, clutching Mat's shoulders as the latter scissored his fingers, widening the tight walls.

"Mat…" Preston whined again, pushing down on the digits impatiently.

Mat withdrew them, squeezing more lube out and rubbing it onto his member.

He wiped his hand off, grabbing Preston's hips again, to position himself.

Preston, using his shoulders as leverage, sunk down onto him with a loud groan.

He stayed like that for a while, adjusting to Mat's size while the latter kept rubbing small circles onto his back.

When he felt ready, he pushed himself up until only the tip of Mat's member stayed inside of him. He sunk down again, falling into a moderate rhythm as Mat met his hips with his own thrusts.

Preston was moaning loudly, throwing his head back wig incoherent cries of what was supposed to be Mat's name.

His nails dug into Mat's back, leaving small, crescent shaped marks and making Mat hiss is pleasure.

A coil tightened in Preston's stomach, making his groan. "M-M-Mat… I-Im gonna…" he panted. He didn't get to finish though, coming onto his and Mat's stomachs with a loud cry.

Mat groaned, thrusting up into the heat that was clamping down onto him.

He came within a few thrusts, filling Preston to the brim.

Preston sagged against him, limp body heaving with irregular pants. Mat ran his hand through his sweat-slicked hair, pushing it out of his face.

The smaller brunet was smiling down on him with a loving expression.

Mat looked over Preston's shoulder, watching the TV with a laugh.

"Is it weird that we fucked while Levi was fighting?"


End file.
